oldgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dosbox
What is dosbox? Dosbox is an software what was programmed for newer computer what cant run dos/oldgames in normal mode(clicking on exe file).Dosbox latest version currently is 0.74 what was relased may 12th,2010.Dosbox is freeware you can get it from here. Screenshots Dosbox screenshots are coming soon! Cool features *As dosbox is same as Microsoft ms-dos you can install windows 3.1 operating system on it. *You can slow down game or speed up game *You can play games full screen or small screen Useful dosbox tips #Create a folder for your game, e.g. in your Documents folder - usually C:\Users\your-user-name\Documents\DOSBox stuff\MyGame" (if you are still on Windows XP, the folder will be something like "C:\Documents and Settings\your-user-name\My Documents\DOSBox stuff\MyGame"). #Insert the CD with the game in your CD/DVD drive. #Start DOSBox. #In DOSBox, tell DOSBox which of your real folders and real drives to use as the emulated DOS drives C: and D: Z:\>mount C "C:\Users\your-user-name\Documents\DOSBox stuff\MyGame" Drive C is mounted as local directory C:\Users\your-user-name\Documents\DOSBox stuff\MyGame Z:\>mount D "D:\" -t cdrom MSCDEX installed. Drive D is mounted as CDRom D:\ Z:\>C: C:\> (assuming that D:\ is your real CD/DVD drive. ) Note 0: Please remember to use the double-quotes (") around the path names. They are important if the path contains spaces. Note 1: It is highly recommended that you always use C and D for the emulated drives. It doesn't matter what your real drives are. If your "DOSBox stuff\MyGame" folder is located on say your real F-drive, then do a mount C"F:\DOSBox stuff\MyGame" If your real CD-ROM drive is E:, then do a mount D "E:\" -t cdrom Note 2: Unless you are prepared to re-install and re-configure the game, DO NOT CHANGE the way you mount the C and D drives for this particular game. Note 3: The first time you assign (mount) a CD/DVD (or a diskette for that matter), DOSBox will scan the media and remember which files that are on the CD. This means, that whenever you swap CD's, you need to press CTRL-F4 to force DOSBox to re-scan the media and re-build its view of what is on the CD. #Switch to the D: drive and install the game (to C:) C:\>D: Have a look at the files with the dir command, and see if you can spot an install or and asetup program or whatever the command to start the installation is called. Check your Manual/Installation Guide for MyGame for the exact command to use. D:\>dir /w D:\>install #Configure sound, configure graphics, ... A safe bet with configuring sound, is to select General MIDI or SoundBlaster. Don't try stuff like Gravis Ultrasound (GUS) or Adlib. If you are asked about details like IO/IRQ/DMA/High DMA addresses when configuring the game to use SoundBlaster for sound, use IO = 220, IRQ = 7, DMA = 1 (and sometimes High DMA = 5). #Start the game. Again, the installation program and/or the manual will tell you how to to do this. Typically, you will need to locate a file called MyGame.Exe, MyGame.Bat or something similar. Check your Manual/Installation Guide for MyGame for the exact command to use. If you don't have a clue how to start the game, you can try to locate the file yourself. If you are not already seeing the C:\> prompt in DOSBox, switch from the emulated D-drive to the emulated C-drive with: D:\>C: C:\> Then have a look at the files with the dir command: C:\>dir /w Use the cd name-of-folder command to move into a folder (also known as a ectory), and cd .. to move out again. In each folder, do a dir /w until you see the MyGame.Exe / MyGame.Bat file. Now start it with: C:\>MyGame (ORIGNAL AUTHOR HERE) Original source __________________________________________________________________________ To play games more faster by using "send to" command you need to do the following stuff: *Open up control panel *choose "folder options" *Click on "view" tab *under "hidden files and folders" choose "Show hidden files and folders" *Now find dosbox icon and right click and choose copy *open my computer/local disc(c:)/Documents and settings/Your computer logon user/send to *open send to and paste dosbox in it *now find any your dos game and find game exe and right click on exe file and choose send to-dosbox ____________________________________________________________________________